


Devil in a New Dress

by Earthgirlsareeasy



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthgirlsareeasy/pseuds/Earthgirlsareeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bellhop walked up to him, stopping right before the taller man. Zenigata took his chance as he reached out to retrieve the bills and swiftly grabbed his outstretched wrist. "I know it's you Lupin. I always know when it's you."[Inspired by lascocks.tumblr bellhop au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in a New Dress

"Urrr, darn, just… uh, tall size coffee." Zenigata stuttered as he fumbled for his wallet. It didn't matter how many times Interpol sent him to the United States, ordering coffee was never going to be an easy task. He finally found a crumpled up bill he assumed was a twenty and passed it with both hands to the cashier behind the counter. The cashier inspected the bill with tired eyes, he tried not to stare but she wore such a jaded expression in her eyes he swore she was a zombie. Mumbling some incoherent parting words, she brought her attention to the customer behind him. He shuffled away, without bothering to check if the change was right. All american money looked the same to him, anyway, so it would take to long for him to count the sewage green bills.

He grabbed his drink from another employee near the register and made his way to the condiment bar to finish fix his coffee. It was inconceivable for him to drink a black cup of coffee, the sweeter the drink the better. He began to hold the sugar shaker over the small cup, making at least ten circular motions above it. He took so long with the sugar, a line for the container began to form behind him. People tapped their toes and rolled their eyes as he reached the fifteenth time around. A line formed behind him, which aggravated him even further. Finish up, he poured in his cream and huffed as he made his way out the door. If he was going to have to start off everyday of his stay in San Francisco like this, this was gonna be a long case.

"I don't even get these people," He grumbled under his breath, his beige fedora covering his eyes lest he make eye contact with oncoming pedestrians, "Can't even get a darned cup of coffee without an attitude. All I want is a sweet cup of joe in the morning… CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!" He was mumbling a little louder. People began to swerve out of his way on the sidewalk, "I don't even know how people drink their coffee black, like friggin Lupi…"

He didn't finish that sentence. Moving to the edge of the sidewalk, he leaned against the side of a nearby apartment building to catch his breath. The hills of this godforsaken city were enough but he shocked himself when he thought of the Thief. He realized that since arriving last night, the younger man hadn't crossed his mind once. Usually he can't get that obnoxious yet endearing chuckle out of his head but he hated this city, and his Lupin unrelated task here, so much so that he forgot about him in his frustrations. Every so often Zenigata would have to take a random job to make some money because a man doesn't make much off of failing to catch the same SOB almost every week of the year. Yet, he wished that Interpol had offered him a job in another place, such as a place that didn't involve hills and rude police officers who would mock his accent while doing his work at the police station. And the fact that all the stress made him forget about Lupin made it a complete hell. He could just imagine them laughing their asses off back at headquarters, those sadistics assholes must love sending him away like this.

There had been a slew of robberies of guests at some of the city's five-star hotels. He was undercover as a rich foreigner, bait to catch whoever may be stealing these guests belongings. He figured the one good thing about this trip was that he was set up in a gorgeous hotel. Taking one last swig of sweet coffee, he chucked the cup into a nearby trashcan and put his hands into the pockets of his tan trench coat. Turning towards his destination, he braced the San Franciscan wind.

/

When he arrived at his room, he clenched his fists with anger. Yeah, sure the hotel was nice but he bet his was the worst room a five star hotel could get away with. First off, the bed was hardly a queen size, if there was a size between a full set and a queen this was it. Sleep was going to be difficult in this bed, he thought. But, the real kicker was that the only view he had was of a brick wall because his room faced an alley way. The bellhop entered in behind him and placed his luggage, a black duffle bag and beige briefcase, by the bed. As he turned to leave the room, Zenigata approached him to hand the rest of the change from this morning as tip. He wasn't sure how much it was but he felt generous, and he needed some good karma.

The bellhop took the change. But not without rubbing his index finger against his calloused thumb. The sudden gesture was unsettlingly and he pulled his hand away; he looked down and gawked at the young man for a moment. The bellhop wore a red hat, to match the ridiculous bellhop uniform, and it blocked his eyes but he could read the jeering little smirk on his face. Zenigata felt a terrible sense of deja vu as he gazed down . The young man brushed past him, obviously making every attempt at physical contact before leaving. Zenigata shut the door behind him but lingered in the spot for a good minute.

/

The events from the morning blurred together into what Zenigata could only equate to as a terrible nightmare. Maybe none of it ever happened and the exercise that this city demanded was getting to his head. He figured it must be his age, he's only in his late forties but isnt this the age when men begin to lose themselves anyway? He brushed it off and went to work on the evidence provided to him by Interpol. The room was sweltering, just another reason he hated the room and he couldn't seem to figure out the damned thermostat. Moving to the desk adjacent to the bed, he slumped his oversized trenchcoat over the chair and rolled up his sleeves before working on the evidence in front of him.

His skimmed the documents and folders, seven different hotels, twenty different victims, all filthy rich. Interpol was involved because some of the victims included diplomats; thus it was an international issue. The case would be easier if it was one hotel, they could source and trace the rooms, someone who worked there. But it's impossible for one person to work at seven different hotels. Damn, Zenigata gripped his pen, the plastic groaned as he squeezed almost hard enough to break it, this would be easier if it were Lupin.

Once again, he had to stop himself, he was his own worst enemy. Yet he couldn't get the bastard out of his head. Sometimes, he thought, he didn't know whether he wanted to lock him up, or plug him into an electric chair, or wrap his fingers around his skinny pale throat…

He took a sharp inhale of air and stretched back in his chair. Focus. That's what he needed to do. He thought more on the subject of hotel workers and the possibility that it was his answer. There was a possibility that one hotel employee worked under many aliases. Employee, he thought, who has the most access to a guest's luggage?

A bellhop! He scribbled this in his notepad before pondering what his next move should be. The reason this hotel was selected was because of the pattern the crimes seemed to follow. The culprit moved through the luxury hotels of the city in a straight line. Actually, it was such a predictable MO that the Inspector was shocked the culprit was still on the loose. However, at the same time he regarded the local police force as totally incompetent and knew that he certainly was the man for the job. After a few moments and more scribbles on his notepad he remembered the bellhop from this morning. Yes, it was their job to be friendly but this guy took it to the next level. And then there was that toothy grin the younger man regarded him with, Zenigata knew something was up with this boy and he'd have to get him to come back to the room. He figured the next course of action was to order room service. A bottle of cheap wine shouldn't be suspicious.

/

After about the third bellhop and third bottle of wine, he was ready to give up. The first one was a girl, the second a plump young man and the third a man close to his age if not older. He collected the bottles on his desk desk and plopped down in the chair before them. Placing his head in his hands, he drew a deep long sigh, he really wished he hadn't quit smoking.

He knew if he went to the hotel manager directly, it might tip the culprit off because he still wasn't sure if it was the bellhop at all, it could even be the hotel manager for all he knew. The stress and the brick scenery before his window made the room stuffy and almost sweltering. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt and rubbed the sweat of his tanned chest. He remembered that the thermostat was difficult to use and decided that he should call it in, it would be his first legitimate use of room service.

He picked up the phone for the fourth time, preparing for the judgement that would follow his fourth ringin.

"Yes," A familiar voice replied from the other end. However, something struck him as odd, the voice did ring a bell but not because he had heard it three times before. "What can we do for ya?" In fact, it wasn't even the same voice that had answered the phone before, but something about boyish tone at the other end screamed familiarity.

"Hmmm, yes," Zenigata loosened his tie nervously, the prospect of speaking more english made him only boil more, " Can't seem to figure out the thermostat, could you send somebody?"

"Sure, I'll be right up!" That was odd, he thought, the previous times the voice at the other end simply huffed that he'd send somebody, implying personally he was not the one venturing to his room

"Uhh, thank you." He loosened his tie more and sat back before the wine.

/

Zenigata had dozed off and was startled from his light slumber by a quiet tapping at his door. Although his hopes had risen during the phone call, he figured he had lost the original bellhop for good. With drowsy steps, he made his way to the door a short distance away, undid the lock and opened the door. He kept his gaze down at the man's shiny black shoes and didn't bother to check who it was, he was tired and just wanted the thermostat fixed. He let out a low agreeing grunt when the bellhop told him he was here for that exact reason. However, it wasn't until he passed Zenigata that he realized this was the bellhop from the morning. A small tinge of excitement and adrenaline rushed through him, the same feeling he got everytime he was on the verge of solving any case.

The Inspector kept his cool, well at least he thought he was but in reality, the bellhop could see the older man tense up at his presence and begin to sweat. He finished meddling with the gears in the thermostat and in almost an instance, the room was flushed out with cool air. The bellhop took of his red folded hat and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, pushing his hair back in the process. In that moment, Zenigata knew exactly who he was dealing with, those sideburns were unmistakable. He began to sweat even more but he still tried to play along and fiddled nervously with his wallet to tip. He found an extra dollar and held it closely to his chest, requiring the bellhop to step up to him to receive the payment.

The bellhop walked up to him, stopping right before the taller man. Zenigata took his chance as he reached out to retrieve the bills and swiftly grabbed his outstretched wrist. "I know it's you Lupin. I always know when it's you."

"Aww Pops, 'bout time." Lupin mewled, inching closer to the man, almost bumping chests with him. The Inspector was taken aback, usually Lupin would make some grand attempt at escape but instead he was closer to him than ever before.

"Yo!" Zenigata blurted out, nervously stepping back from the Thief, releasing him, "Whatcha trying to pull here!? I should've known it was you but this is so beneath you. What gives? Ya know what buddy, doesn't even matter, I got you and your one way ticket to jail." Zenigata reached to his pant's pocket and to retrieve his handcuffs but to no avail; Lupin was twirling them around in the hand that had also grabbed the tip. It wasn't like it wasn't part of Lupins MO to mess around with the poor man, but this time seemed intriguingly different. Why would he go to such great lengths to seek out the one man in the world whose only goal in life was to bring him to justice?

"I was bored, Pops!" Lupin cried in a mockingly childish tone, throwing his body down in a slump as if he were ready to throw a fit, "Jigen still healing from that bullet wound in his leg, Fujiko's off trying to marry some dying prick for his money and Goemon's, oh, I don't know, mediating or some crap like that. You know me well, Pops, I can't just sit still but I can't do much without the gang."

"Why didn't you come the first three times I called for you, darnit! I can't wait to bring you to headquarters!"

"Oh, Pops, please!" Lupin scoffed, sitting in the chair before the bottles of wine. "You should of asked for the thermostat first, or a more expensive brand of wine, it would be demeaning for me to bring you this cheap shit you ordered," Lupin mocking pointing at the wine.

"Did you break the thermostat on purpose?!"

"Maybe.."

"Why you little…!" Zenigata pounced at the man. Lupin pulled back in the chair, attempting an escape but the chair was old and flimsy and he fell back, taking the old man down with him. And… in some weird twist of fate, or the fact that both men were just so ridiculously clumsy, they found each other face to face; or rather lip to lip.

Zenigata felt a hot rush of adrenaline once again, but this one was different from when he previously believed he was going to book Lupin. No, it was more akin to the childish butterflies he hadn't felt since a teenager, in a sense, it was almost like having a first kiss. They both scrambled off of each other, however Zenigata found his footing first. Yet, couldn't get the taste out of his mouth. The feel of Lupin's soft lips pressed against his lingered like a phantom.

Maybe, he thought, he didn't want the man just so he could taken to justice. No, he wanted so much more at this moment. "I," Lupin began trying to explain himself, it was an accident, I'm sorry, It's not right... but before another word could be said, Zenigata approached the shorter man as he was trying to stand, and forced himself back onto the flesh of his lips. They were soft and his breath was warm and delicate. Lupin didn't expect it and simply didn't have the time to flinch away and after a few moments he melted into it. They both moved in to press their bodies together.

Lupin rose up and rubbed his leg on the inside of Zenigata. He could feel a soft pulse between them. They stood like this for a few moments, grasping at each other before Lupin pressed his hand on the Inspectors chest and guided him backwards to bed. They separated for but a moment as Zenigata fell but they were quickly back in each other embrace, tongues tracing the inside of their lips.

Yet, something felt awkward between them as Lupin straddled him; Zenigata realized he was the one who needed to take control because that was the way it was meant to be. Although Lupin was always able to slip out of his grasp, now that he had him, he wanted to control him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and flipped around. Now he was above, standing on the floor as he pinned Lupin to the bed. It almost knocked the wind out of him, but he felt a sort of erotic excitement as he was at the whim of the old man.

Before finding each other lips again, Zenigata made mindless maneuvers at undressing Lupin. With crude hands he fervently unbuttoned the scarlet bellhop uniform. Fumbling with the last few buttons, he became angsty and ripped open the uniform exposing Lupin's bare chest in his frustrations. Lupin pushed up off his back and met Zenigata's lips again, as he aided him with taking off his shirt. Lupin threw the damaged uniform to the side of the room without looking as he focused on the movements of his tongue. Zenigata moved slightly off the center of his lips and traced down to the younger man's neck, sucking and twisting along the way. As he nipped at the pale skin of Lupin's neck, Zenigata worked his shirt off, tossing it aside. Lupin traced his fingers throughout the Inspectors hair and cooed as he reached the outline of his pants. Just as he was with the shirt, he was reckless with Lupin's pants, once again tearing at the fabric.

Lupin was bare, sprawled out on the edge of the bed as the other man stood above him. Lupin saw a look in the Inspector's eye he had never seen before, they flashed with a sense of authority. He was simultaneously frightened and excited. In all their years, Lupin regarded him as a fool, now he saw him as his superior. Thus, he didn't move and waited for instructions. Zenigata said nothing as he undid his tie. Lupin was expecting him to toss it inside but his heart stuttered when when instead it was fixed around his neck. Lupin's face turned scarlet as he loved this kind of play but he was never at the receiving end.

He pulled him closer with his tie, and Lupin understood his next task. Kneeling down from the bed, he worked on the buckle of the Inspectors pants. The belt was almost the most difficult lock he had ever had to pick and once they were off, Lupin could see the other man's excitement through his briefs. As he began to work the fabric down, he wondered if he'd be able to see the old man in the same way again.

Zenigata looked down at younger man poised on his knees, "God," he growled inspecting the smaller man beneath his grip, "The way you look should be a crime." Normally Lupin would interject with a snarky comment such as "it is" but he was without words. Zenigata leaned down and once again, they were back at each other lips. Zenigata threw in a few hard bites on him for good measure. Lupin was so aroused by the fact that he wasn't in control of the situation for once; Jigen was so submissive, Fujiko's domination was tiring and he couldn't even regard Goemon without the young man turning red at his gaze.

Neither man spoke when their kiss broke. Lupin instead began to work at the inside of Zenigata's thigh with his tongue, tracing every inch before finally arriving at the base of his member. The Inspector twitched as his tongue worked up the shaft, slowly moving his way. Lupin studied the head with his tongue before embracing it wholly. Flinching, Zenigata grabbed tufts of Lupin's black hair, and guided his head along. Lupin was so excited, he couldn't help but let out low vibrating moans as he was forced to take him down. With each thrust, he felt the neck-tie tighten around his gentle throat. It hurt in the beginning but soon the sensation of being on the edge of consciousness only heightened the pleasure.

Lupin's groans seemed to vibrate through his body, "That's right…", Zenigata gasped through clenched teeth. He pulled Lupin's hair harder, drawing tears to his gray eyes.

Lupin thrust his head back against Zenigata's hand and they met eyes. Zenigata tried to force him back on but he was met with protest, "Please, Pops, I can't take it much longer, christ, I want you so bad, for once I want you to have me".

Zenigata tried to keep his composure, had to force himself from thrusting himself onto the man but he knew for the both of them, but he knew he had to keep control of the situation. He just wanted this to last as long as possible because he wasn't sure when this opportunity would arise again.

"On the floor," he demanded, he 'helped' by pushing him down and forcing his head into the floor, tie pulling at his throat. "Where's you protest, you would never give in so easily, I want to know that you really want it. That you deserve it." Lupin usually thought that the Inspector's voice was outrageously annoying but the slight offbeat tone due to his ragged breathing created a soft growl in the man's voice that Lupin couldn't get enough of.

Lupin perched his hips in the air, quivering under the Inspectors strength. He drew in a sharp huff of air in protest for waiting longer "Please, I…"

"Thats enough." He pulled the fabric around his throat tighter, cutting of his windpipe.

"I don't care, I've heard you're fucking mocking voice for years. For once, I just want to hear you scream." Zenigata quickly reached for the nearby bedstand, for he knew he left a bottle of lotion there. He continued to pull at Lupin's throat as he rubbed himself with it for a moment. Finishing, he positioned himself behind Lupin, but didn't progress any further. He was right before entering, but he lingered, letting the man beneath him feel a little preview of what was store.

Lupin continued to gasp for air and would moan 'Pops' and 'Please' between each sharp jab of breath.

He entered in slowly but still took a few moments before pressing in fully, allowing only the head to barely enter. Lupin threw his head back and gasped. Zenigata gripped his chin, pulling his head back farther and whispered into his ear, "After all these years playing the bad boy, show daddy what you've learned."

Lupin lost it, he tried to jerk back to force the man inside him but he pulled away before he entered.

"Ah, uh, uh, uh" Shaking his head "I'll let you know when."

"F… uck," Lupin cried with quivering vocals, "Pops..."

"Thats right." He jeered before finally pushing himself inside, the first thrust was reckless, with little regard to how deep the other man actually was. After pulling out just enough so that he was still inside, he realized just how tight Lupin was. He knew he wasn't a virgin but he also figured he didn't receive often.

Lupin let out a muffled cry, he could barely vocalize his pleasure at first because his first push was almost too deep and the fabric wrapped on his throat was almost too seering.

After more thrusts, Zenigata lost interest in the tie and released, allowing him to fall to the floor. The other trusts were somewhat more controlled, without his length fully forcing itself inside. Now Lupin was feeling a soft, warm pleasure deep in his body, a type of pleasure he was wasn't accustomed too. He wanted to come so bad, he reached down and grabbed himself but was quickly jerked away. Zenigata grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his bad, "Oh no, you're following my lead".

Lupin had felt the sensation of his arm behind his back before but it was usually in situations that involved jail time, a less than pleasurable prospect. However, at this moment, he couldn't help but love it. He could still barely express his wants but through noises that escaped his lips with every thrust.

Zenigata knew Lupin could barely hold himself together for much longer, and he was beginning to feel the same. He wished he could freeze in this moment on the floor, wanting to start over and feel the build up again. Now, not only did he have the Thief, he was inside him. He wondered why he waited so long to finally accept that this is what he wanted, and pondered whether he would be graced with such an opportunity again.

He grabbed Lupin up off the floor and back unto the bed. He pushed Lupin face down again but this time into the comfort of the sheets. Zenigata propped him up at the edge of the bed and began to make those same deep thrusts he had made at the first entrance. Once again, the few moments of sharp pressure were replaced by immeasurable pleasure

"Oh god, please, can I come," He cried, losing himself, "..Pops". He turned his head as best as he could trying to meet Zenigata's eyes. However, he couldn't hold the man's intense gaze. Usually he regarded the Inspector as a fool who didn't even have the capacity to catch the common thief but now he saw him as the most dominate man in the world. Lupin waited for his answer, begging with his eyes.

However, there was no answer, instead Zenigata reached under Lupin. First his knuckles grazed his bellybutton as he worked his way down; the ridges of his knuckles riding down the trail of hair towards his pelvis. He twisted his hand around and grabbed onto Lupin. He felt the warm drips of precum in his palm as he began to work his hand up and down as he matched the beat of his hand with the hard pulse of his body.

Lupin was quivering, gasping at the bedsheets with his free hand as his other hand was still twisted and pinned behind him. Every few seconds he would let out a low curse through his teeth or call out the other man's name but he mostly made breathy noises in fits and starts. Zenigata rubbed him a little harder before doing a final single thrust. Lupin seized up first and his entire body locked down. He pressed his hips down as he felt the warm sparks of release flutter throughout his body The sound of Lupin's ecstasy drove the Inspector wild. Zenigata met him a moment later, bucking his hips forward and clasping Lupin's sides as he pulsed pleasure. Rocking for a moment, they linger in the aftershock.

They both remained in the position they finished in as they caught their breath. Lupin finally made a move to pull the other man closer and dragged him onto the bed with him. They ended just as they began, embracing each other and tasting the flesh of their lips.

/

Both men cleaned themselves up before getting dressed. However, because of the state Lupin's disguise, Zenigata was forced to let Lupin borrow some of his wardrobe. His clothes were loose on the younger man and Zenigata regarded it as somewhat adorable.

"You really aren't going to lock me up after this are you? What if all those other men tried to have their way with me? Jeez, Pops I know you too well you'd get jealous. Anyway, you're not gonna get me far without these," Lupin was back to his mocking demeanor as he held out Zenigata's handcuffs before him. The Inspector made a half-assed grab for them but Lupin quickly snatched them from his reach, "I'll keep these, maybe we can use them next time." Chuckling he made a dash for the fire escape.

"Lupin, wait," Zenigata grabbed the man by the arm of his jacket before he let him off into the night, "I know you were lying when you said you couldn't do much without your 'gang'. You really wanted me, didn't you?"

A serious look of shock struck Lupin's face, it was so fleeting Zenigata barely caught it, but it happened. "We can do this again in a few months, Pops, don't wantcha to get too comfortable. Oh and by the way, I'm not the real culprit, you still got a case on your hands. Toodles!" The Thief beckoned before sliding out the window, down the fire escape into the night. Zenigata realized it didn't sound as sarcastic as he normally sounded, rather, he seemed somewhat sincere

With Lupin gone, he sat back down before the bottles of wine and cracked one open, he still had a case to work on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm being honest with you guys, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so any advice/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
